The Magic in it
by LoveSpy
Summary: It's after they break up. Rocky and Logan forever or is it Logan and someone else forever. Logan loses his memory of ever being with Rocky and after he falls for another girl. Whose truly a mean person. Will Logan remember his times with Rocky and get back with her or will this new girl be his forever. Rogan, Gece, DD, and Tynka. It's complete BTW. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Rocky's POV_

I stood there outside wait. My hair blowing in the cool wind. It wasn't that cold. It was the night the day I broke up with him. The one boy that made me do things without realizing them, the boy that I still love and care about, the boy who was supposed to be my best friend's stepbrother. The boy named Logan Hunter. Why did I break up with him? As always I put Cece before him and now look. I'm left heart broken. I'm not sure I can leave without him.

I turn away from the night and go back into my room. I dream about the boy I've lost forever while I try to get some sleep. *sigh* Logan Hunter I miss you.

_Logan's POV_

I lay there in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Where did I go wrong? What did I do? I blame Cece and myself. I love Rocky more than I've loved anyone else. She doesn't love me though. I wish I could change time. Why did I do that? Why was I so stupid? I've lost her forever now. I still love her. All because of Cece and the stupid geek boy whatever his name was.

I turn so I'm facing the clock and I try to sleep but I'm still thinking of her. The one I let go. *sigh* Rocky Blue I love you.

_The next day_

_Cece's POV_

I was sleeping a peaceful slumber till my best friend started yelling my name. She had broken up with that good for nothing Logan and everything was back to the way it should be. I was happy, she was happy and the world was happy. Score one for Cece. I'm so happy that my best friend isn't going to date _it. _

"Get up Cece" Rocky said "I'm bored and I want to do something"

"10 more minutes" I replied

"Fine" Rocky said as she walked out of my room

_Rocky's POV_

I left my friend to sleep as I went to the kitchen to make myself a little sank. That's when I saw him. He was flawless. His hair was nice and still long. His chocolate brown eyes shone in the light. He was still looking as hot as ever. Why was he here? He only made me want him more.

"Logan?" I said shocked but happy

"Hey Rocky!" He replied with that amazing smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"My dad and Miss Jones are giving it another go" He simply said

I walked up to him. My body was just moving by itself. I had no way to stop it. I loved Logan but I broke up with him. We're just friends but I miss him, No, I want him. I can't stand it. I've cried all night trying to sleep. I just can't seem to let him go. We're face to face now I can hear him breathe. I put my hands on his head. I can't resist those lips. Those full perfect lips. What am I doing? *sigh* Gosh Rocky control yourself.

I stopped myself before it could go any farther. But I didn't let go we just stood there looking into each other's eyes.

_Logan's POV_

She was within kiss range. I was tempted but then she stopped. I could tell she wanted to but she couldn't. Heck I wanted to. Her hair was perfectly curled and her eyes were still sparkling. Oh what the heck. I put my hands on her waist and leaned in. I kissed her on those delicious lips that were calling me. She kissed me back. It felt like forever. It felt good.

_Cece's POV_

I walked into the kitchen only to find them kissing. I thought they had broken up. I was mad now. I stood there waiting for Rocky to push him away but she didn't. I have to do everything myself. I cleared my throat.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER LITTLE SCOTTER" I yelled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Cece's POV_

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY FRIEND LITTLE SCOTTER" I scream at them

Rocky and Logan part and that's when I can see it in my best friends eyes. She really does love that good for nothing idiot. Me being her best friend I can't let her make bad choices. I have to open her eyes so she can see that she deserves better.

They let go of each other. Thank God. I storm up to Logan grab him by his ear and drag him out of my apartment but then my mum comes in with his dad carry boxes. Oh no! I forgot that they were going to try things again but take it slow. I'm stuck with this guy for a long time.

"Cece be nice" My mom says

"You should have seen him a few minutes ago" I protest "his hands all over Rocky"

"HIS HANDS ALL OVER WHOM?" I heard Ty yelled for the hall carry a big box

"No he wasn't" Rocky said trying to calm her brother down

"WHERE IS HE?" Ty yelled again entering the apartment

This might just work. Perfect way to make sure that my friend **does** **not** end up with my NBSTBITNFS. (Not but soon to be in the near future stepbrother). I love it when things go my way.

_Rocky's POV_

I quickly opened the window and told Logan to run. That kiss was magical. Why did Cece have to ruin it? Now Logan and I can't be together. Ty wants to kill him. I just stood there watching the love of my life jump out the window that I always enter the Jones house though and my brother chasing after him. Before he went we locked eyes and he wink which made my knees go all jelly and my heart missed a bit. Logan Hunter, we'll meet again.

"Gosh Rocky! You should have pushed him away" Cece said "You owe me now"

"I owe YOU" I screamed now angry

I mean come on. I give up the guy I like, no, the guy I love for this girl. I kiss him once and she gets **MY** brother to chase after him. Now I can't give him a second chance because Ty would be mad and Cece will be mad. Why can't I **BE HAPPY**? Why won't the people around me let me be happy? Why is love so **complicated**?

"Cece, I don't owe you" I say "You did nothing but make things complicated"

"You're better off without him" She says as she jumped on the sofa and started watching TV.

"No, I'm not" I say trying to get her to understand my pain "I love Logan now we can't be together because of you and Ty"

_Cece's POV_

Rocky might be a smartass but she's damn when it comes to her feelings. I have to block out what she's saying so I turned up the TV. She'll get over him in a day or two. She'll understand what I did for her was right and she'll thank me for it in the end.

_Logan's POV_

I started running with Ty right on my trail. That kiss was amazing and she kissed me back. I hope we can start over. I need Rocky. We're perfect for each other but we have too many people wanting us apart. What are we going to do? Will there ever be a us again. That stupid Cece just made things worse.

I kept running like my life depended on it, which it did. I made a quick turn but reached a dead end. *sigh* Good bye life, Goodbye my love and Goodbye world. I turned to see Ty was right there panting like I was. We were next to Crusties. I was about to speak when the door opened and hit me then I started seeing stars.

"Wake up man" were the last words I heard.

* * *

**The next day**

_Still Logan's POV_

I was hearing voices but I didn't know who they belonged to.

"Son can you hear me?" A man voice said

I opened my eyes to see 7 people standing by my bed. I was in the hospital but I didn't know who these people were. The doctor came in and did a few tests on me. I was as still as a rock.

"He has amnesia" The doctor said

"Hello son" The man said again

"Are you my dad?" I asked

Then I saw the man's eyes begin to water. I felt bad but I didn't know who he was. I looked around the room to see is anyone else was crying. Then a brunette step forward to me and just looked at me.

"You remember me right?" She said "Rocky, remember"

I shook my head. Her name didn't ring a bell. She turned on her heels an di could tell she was going to start crying as well but she ran out of the room and a red head followed her.

_Rocky's POV_

He doesn't remember me. Why have thing turned out this way? I blame Ty and Cece. Why couldn't they have let us be? Now look, the love of my life has no clue who I am. I can't live anymore. My hearts breaking.

I fell to the floor in the middle of the hallway and I started to cry. Then Cece came and put her hands around me but I wished they were Logan's. I just stayed there. If only Ty hadn't chased him none of this would have happened. I don't know if I can take this.

_Back to Logan's POV _

**Srry if I keep changing it…but so far so good I hope**

She ran out crying then everyone in the room left. I didn't know half these people but it looked like they cared for me. Then I saw this beautiful blonde walk in, she looked about my age and she was gorgeous but I had no clue who she was.

"Logan!" she screamed "It's me Zoë. We're childhood friends. It's been forever and I can't believe you're in here"

"I don't know you" I tell her thinking she was going to cry as well

"Doesn't matter" She simply says "We have a lot of memories to remember and a lot of thing to catch up on"

She smiled and I smiled. Then she left blowing me a kiss. I like this girl. Zoë, my childhood friend. Zam! She's hot.

* * *

**Ok I know what you're thinking. How could I make Logan forget Rocky but this is to kick it up a notch. Besides Zoë won't end up with Logan…I think….ok I'm not sure but we'll see sooner or later. Keep reading and tell me what you think. If the chapter is to short tell me and I'll try to make it longer. **

**L V3 OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok….I don't own shake it up (I wish I did but it would probably not be that good). I still haven't made my decision on how the story should end so for now lest go with the flow.**

**Recap:**

**Logan has no clue who his friends and family are except his childhood friend Zoë and he thinks she's hot. Rocky still loves him (I'm so shocked….not) but now what's going to happen (tan tan ta). Cece doesn't really give a dim about her BEST friend's happiness. This is all because if a door. **

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3. Please tell me if the story is to short. **

**Moving on…..let the chapter begin. EVERYONE SHUSH.**

Chapter 3

_Logan's POV_

I left the hospital the next day and went to what seems to be my home. I had a little brother whose pretty cool named Flynn and I irritating sister named Cecelia who I call Cece. My mum is a blonde but she turns out to be my dad's girlfriend and she's a police woman and my dad whose finally stopped crying is a fireman. They keep trying to jog my memory of them but it doesn't work, I remember small things from time to time but I don't remember all the memories with them. So I feel awkward towards them sometimes.

I'm on the couch watching TV because there's no school when the brunette walks in. I've got no clue who she was or why she was here.

"Hey,Hey,Hey" She says

"Hi" I say

"Ok I know you lost your memory but I'm Rocky, Cece's best friend" She tells me

"Cece's not home" I tell her

My stupid sister went shopping to buy new shoes. She could at least save the money.

"That's fine" Rocky said "I'm here to talk to you"

"What about?" I ask

"Well….." She started of saying "You and I-"

She was cut off by the doorbell. I stood up to see who it was and my day was just made. Zoë walked into the room holding what looked like a scrap book.

"Hey there little scoter" She said "That was your nickname"

"Was is good" I tell her "Oh this is…"

"Rocky" Rocky says holding out her hand

"I'm Zoë. If this is a bad time I'll come back later" Zoë said shaking it

Pretty and nice. I like this girl already.

"Oh no" I say "Rocky was just leaving"

With that she was gone out the front door and I was left with my childhood friend Zoë. We sat on the couch and started looking through the book she brought it was filled with picture of me and her as kids. She was cute back then too.

_Rocky's POV_

Ok I had the ball rolling with Logan so I could see if I could get him to remember our time together. Then this girl from nowhere comes in and he kicks me out. Zoë, who the heck is she? Why is she here? I can feel jealousy coming and I'm not afraid to admit it. I love Logan but his feelings for me are forgotten. It's a good thing I'm having dinner at the Jones today. We can talk then and maybe that bitch should be gone by then.

I walked into my room so sulk when I heard laughter from Ty's bedroom but it sounded like two people instead of one. I wonder if he'll let me join. I open the door only to find my red head friend sitting with my brother on his bed snuggled up close watching a movie.

"This is something I never thought I'd see" I say walking in

"It's not what you think" they both say

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"Ok look" Ty said "I like Tinka and she likes Gunther"

"So why are you to **so close together**?" I ask

"It's a sad and funny movie" Cece said "Chill would you"

"**I WOULDN'T MIND** you guys together" I tell her trying to make a point.

"Why don't you help us?" Ty suggested

I thought about it. Helping them would be the perfect way to distract myself from the whole Logan and Zoë thing but it could also make me sadder. I had to think about it.

"I'll tell you by the end of today dinner" I tell them as I join them watching the movie

**Time passes….It's time to eat and Cece's already gone home and Rocky goes to help with the setting and stuff of the dinner. Let's see what happens…**

_Nobodies POV (__**maybe mines but I'm not in the story…)**_

Rocky entered the Jones apartment through her usual way. She was blinded by the couch so she could see Logan and Zoë making out **(ok this is where all the Rogan lovers get pissed. Thank heavens you have no clue where I leave.) **She simply went to Cece's room.

Logan was enjoying Zoë's sweet perfect lips on his. He was so happy she kissed him back or else things would have been awkward. It all started after the scrap book, she went to get me a glass of water so we can talk more and that's when she said she had a little crush on me since we were small and that's when I leaned in and kissed her. Heck I like her too. We kept kissing and I thought we had to stop when Cece came back home but she didn't say a word.

Cece was in her room when Rocky came in. She was smiling.

"So you're not mad or sad about it?" Cece asked Rocky not knowing she hadn't seen the new couple making out

"Nope" Rocky said thinking she was talking about her liking Gunther

"I knew you didn't like him" Cece said

"I never did" Rocky said astonished by what her best friends had said

"Yea right Rocky" Cece said sarcastically rolling her eyes and she walked out of her room, Rocky right behind her

**In the sitting room**

Rocky goes to start making the place look nice in case people have to wait for food so she makes her way to the front of the couch and that's when she notices them. Her heart broke and all she could do was stare at the boy she loved make out with a girl who god knows what she told him. Cece came by her side after a few minutes and she took a deep breath before yelling.

"OK PEOPLE THAT'S ENOUGH" Cece yelled "GET OUT WE HAVE PEOPLE COMING OVER"

"Go away" Logan said coming up for air

Cece grabbed his ear and took him to his room.

"I'm so embarrassed" Zoë said blushing

"I'm shocked" Rocky said eyes watering

"Don't cry sweet cheeks" Zoë said "His not that much of a good kisser"

Rocky stop herself from almost crying and just looked at the blonde in front of her shocked at what she had said.

"Look, Logan's hot but I'm not in love with him" Zoë continued "Sure we're childhood friends and all but I don't really care"

"THEN WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH HIM" Rocky yelled

"To make this guy I like jealous" Zoë said

Rocky had heard enough. Her Logan was being used, well his not her any more but he was and he could, that's not the point. Logan was being used and she didn't like it.

"Got to run" Zoë said standing up "Everything's going to plan just don't tell him ok"

She put her hand out for Rocky to shake but Rocky slapped her across the face. The blonde not stunned at all just walked out of the apartment like nothing had just happened.

* * *

Everyone started coming in to eat and everything was ok till Logan came up to Rocky and yelled for only, Ty and Cece and Flynn could hear since they were all together.

"YOU SLAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND, ROCKY!" Logan screamed

"I can explain" Rocky quickly said

"Don't bother" Logan said and stormed off

Rocky turned to her best friend and brother and sighed. She really did need a distraction.

"I'll help you guys" Rocky told them

**OMIGOD! Who so that coming? I hope all you Rogan fans are happy Zoë got slapped. I'm happy to but the poor girl. Question is will Logan get back his memories of Rocky? Will Zoë fall for Logan in the end? Will Ty and Cece get the people they love? This is so much drama. Review and tell me of it was too short. **

**LOV3 OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No one complained about the story being short (Yea!) but if it is tell me. Ok so thanks for reading and please review your thoughts and don't be afraid to PM me. I know Zoë is a bitch and stuff but that's the point. I'm not doing Cy because that's just weird and wrong ok it's just wrong. Gece and Tynka forever! Zoë shall not die…she'll just have to um…um…I'll see in the story I haven't decide what to do with her yet. **

**Let's go to the story because I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me talk all the time.**

**Here's Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

_Everyone started coming in to eat and everything was ok till Logan came up to Rocky and yelled for only, Ty and Cece and Flynn could hear since they were all together._

"_YOU SLAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND, ROCKY!" Logan screamed_

"_I can explain" Rocky quickly said_

"_Don't bother" Logan said and stormed off_

_Rocky turned to her best friend and brother and sighed. She really did need a distraction._

"_I'll help you guys" Rocky told them_

(-)

_Logan's POV_

I can't believe she slapped her. Now Zoe's really scared of her. I hate that girl. Who does she think she is slapping my girlfriend for no reason at all. He hated Rocky now. I'll never forgive some who is so mean as to hurt Zoe. On top of that Zoe did nothing to her but it doesn't matter. I have no clue who she was to me in the past when I remembered her but now is the present and she's nothing but my Step sister's best friend. Enough about the thorn in my side and I'm not talking about Cece.

_Rocky's POV_

I must have cried myself to sleep last night. The things that bitch said about using Logan just got to me so much. I'm not usually the violent type but she made me so mad. Logan's gone forever he'll never love me again I can feel it. That Zoe girl all his and she doesn't even love him, ahh, that makes me so mad. It doesn't matter his chosen who he wants to be with. Maybe helping Ty and Cece will get my mind off of this living nightmare.

I get out of bed and willingly and make my way to the bathroom. I had school today and I didn't really want to go. I want to stay home curled inside my bed watching sad romance moves eating ice cream with a month load of tissues. But I couldn't my perfect record wasn't the reason but I promised Ty and Cece I would help them with the Hessenheffer's. This should be fun…not but I need a distraction and I need it now. I'm done with my shower and stuff and I'm ready to go get Cece. I exit my room and I start climbing the stairs the Jones apartment. I enter through my usual window but I don't say a word. I'm not feeling it today, so I just go to Cece's room to wake her up.

"Wake up Cece" I say "We're going to be late"

"5 more minutes" Cece said

"Fine but hurry up" I tell her "I'm going to eat breakfast"

I exit the room when I hear a knock on the door. Since I'm the only one here I have to open it. I open the door only to find **HER. **Zoe was standing in front of the door with a big smile that faded when she saw me. Why was this bitch here? Oh that's right she's here for Logan.

"I'll call him for you" I say

"Don't!" She says quickly "Look I want to talk to you somewhere private"

"Fine" I say and I walk outside and close the door behind me.

What could she want to say to me? I wonder but when I turn around to face her I get slapped in the face. It didn't hurt but it wasn't very nice.

"What was that for?" I ask her

"I could ask the same thing when you did it to me yesterday" Zoe said angry

"You're using Logan" I tell her "I love him and he loves me…while he used too, till you came"

"Look here long legs" She says "I need this pathetic excuse for a man if I want to get _him_"

"Who is this him anyway?" I ask curios forgetting about Logan

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped at me

"So I can tell you that this _him _is never going to like you" I say

"How do you know?" She asks

"Look at you" I tell her

I walk back inside the house and I find Cece and Logan arguing but when I entered the room Logan stopped grabbed his stuff and went to school with his girlfriend. I feel sorry for him but he won't even talk to me so why should I care anymore. That's where I was wrong because I started to cry and Cece was there holding me, telling me everything was going to be alright.

_Cece's POV_

I held her close to me making sure she knew I was there for her. My stupid soon to be step brother. I knew Rocky was hurting at the site of Zoe and Logan together and I can't believe he forgot about her. Poor Rocky. I let her cry on my shoulder as we made our way to school. I had to help her either get over Logan or win him back. I don't care anymore weather or not I hate him as long as I never see my best friend cry I'll be fine.

_Logan's POV_

Last night I had a dream. It was more like a flash back but it had that bitch Rocky in it so it was more of a nightmare but she wasn't doing anything wrong we were just dancing together, which I find hard to believe. That's when I woke up to screaming. I found Cece outside and she started telling me this stuff about me and Rocky but I didn't believe her. Maybe Rocky had a little crush on me but like I would ever like her. She's not ugly but I have a girlfriend who I like and she likes me. **(High five if in your head you're just like: 'That's what you think').**

I got out of the house and went with Zoe hand in hand to school. She was happy and I was happy what more could you ask for. But then when I held her hand it didn't feel right. I was like the hand was cold and it didn't this warm feeling that I remember. It has to be because she's cold.

**And cut…That's a wrap ppl. I'm so sorry I didn't get it done sooner so if you have read this today I'll try and put another one up today but no promises.**

**You guys must be mad but I made Logan hate Rocky and junk but his slowly remembering the feelings he had when he touched Rocky…..that sound wrong but you get what I mean. I hope you liked it.**

**LO3E OUT**

**Rocky: Wait so I do get back together with Logan?**

…**.**

**Rocky: Tell me please I can't take this much pain seeing her with him.**

…**.**

**Rocky runs away crying and cursing under her breath**

**Me: Be careful what you say I have control over your life – Laughs evilly -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh…..I had writers blocked and it lasted a whole week. So this might be crappy. To recap:**

**Zoë is dating Logan to make the boy she likes jelly (no one knows who this boy is..except me –laughs evilly but starts to choke). Rocky is helping her brother and Best friend get the ones they love. So for this chapter let's focus on that…I just had a great idea for the story right now.**

**Yes I had planned to write endlessly till I bored you to sleep but now I hav a plan. I hope you like it!**

**Now to chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Rocky's POV_

I walked out of the apartment right behind Logan and Cece was following. We had to go to the same school since Logan was going to be Cece's new brother. _Life is so cruel, I mean first we can't be together then he loses his memories of me then he gets a new girlfriend in less than 2 days and now he hates my stinking guts. How could life get any w._ I stopped my train of thought not wanting to jinx it. I let out a sigh and just concentrate on how on earth I'll get the Hessenheffer's to fall for my bro and my sis. I needed to do this not only for my friend's happiness but for my own distraction. _That's not being selfish right? _**(A/N: No Rocky it's being stupid, don't feel sorry for urself fight for ur man…Opps I guess I'm going to shut up now)**

We reached school and I went straight to my locker I decide to start with Cece first. Gunther would be easier than his twin sister plus she wasn't in the mood for Tinka well being Tinka. I would wait at lunch time to talk to Gunther. When I closed my locker I saw it and my heart broke more. Logan was pulled into a kiss by Zoë. I wanted to run and cry but I also didn't want Ty worrying about me and blaming Logan for the pain he caused me. It wouldn't work if I and Logan got back together when my bro was furious with him and I mean **IF. **I just hurried to my next class.

* * *

**Time skip to lunch (A/N: Can u guess who Zoë likes now?) Still Rocky POV**

I sat next to Cece and then Tinka joined then, Gunther, Ty, Dina and Deuce. Only person missing was Logan but that didn't matter. I had to stick to the plan. I turned to the whole group to start to speak when **_she_** joined us on the table.

"Hey guys" She said like she had known us forever

"Hello" Tinka said with disgust "What business do you have here?"

"Logan needs to remember his friends even his mean ones" she said looking at me when she said me

"Get to the freacking point" Cece said annoyed she was wasting her time to get Gunther

"My family owns a lake house and I want to invite all of you" Zoë said quickly "It would be good for Logan"

When she said that she pulled Logan closer to her and kissed his cheek. I wish I could yell at her and take Logan back but then I saw the look on his face was confused. What could be going through his mind right now?

_Logan's POV _**(A/N: see what I did there)**

This morning her hand felt cold. When we were at our lockers the kiss wasn't magical and when she pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek it felt meaningless. I was happy with Zoë but something about being with her made me feel incomplete. Maybe I was starting to remember a few things maybe I'm not supposed to be with Zoë. It didn't even cross my mind that before I lost my memory I could have a girlfriend. That was impossible though. The only girl for me is Zoë maybe I'm not used to the whole dating thing. Yea that's it.

I couldn't help look at the Brunette who slapped my Girlfriend and smile though.

_Back to Rocky's POV_

I caught Logan staring at me and I knew he was staring in angry because of what I did to his girlfriend but if only he knew of what she was really trying to do. I was frustrated no one had answered Zoë's question. They all looked at me. I knew they all knew that I still had feelings for Logan and now his taken well they're all trying to look out for me. Sweetest friend and family I could ever have. I turned to Zoë now taking my glance away from Tinka.

"That would be great" I tell her "I really hope Logan gets his memory back" I emphasize on really not even knowing it.

"Great so this week's Saturday then" Zoë said with a cheerful smile "Meet at Logan's place"

With that she walked away hand in hand with her boyfriend and I saw that same look on Logan's face again. What could he be feeling? I was so curious to as why his face was so confused.

Lunch ended and I didn't get time to talk to Gunther but I let it slide I would have my chance later after school but now I had study hall with Tinka maybe I can try my luck with her. Ty would be so happy.

**At Study Hall**

I sat next to Tinka in the library and started to read my math book not wanting to start the conversation till I knew exactly what I was going to say. Though I didn't have time since Tinka tap me on the shoulder and we started talking.

"Are you really ok with this whole Logan and Zoë thing?" She asked whispered

"No but I have to deal with it" I tell her "But enough about my love life how about yours?"

Tinka blushed at my question which made me to curious. Did she like anyone? Could it be Ty? I had to find out.

"Come on Tinka" I nag her "Tell me"

"There's nothing to tell" She simply says returning to her normal cheek colour

"Then why did you blush?" I ask persisting for her to tell me

"Because no one asks me those things" Tinka said loudly earning us a shush from the librarian

"Tell me the real reason" I tell her in a whisper

"I like someone but he'll never go for me" Tinka simply said starting to pack away her books

"Who is he?" I asked stopping her

"Ty" Tinka said then covered her mouth like she didn't mean to say it out loud but I heard it loud and clear "Don't tell him though, promise"

"But…" I start to say when I remember the promise I mad Ty of not telling Tinka. They made this so complicated "I promise"

What else could I have done? I promise is a promise now that they both like each other I can get them to confess on Saturday but for this week they should spend time together so they're willing to open up. I grab my phone and I start to text Ty once Tinka has walked away.

_To: Ty_

_Ask Tinka to Crustys after school today._

_Rocky_

I clicked send knowing there was nothing more I could do till Saturday. I hope Ty got what I meant. Now my mean focus was on Gunther and Cece. This was going to be harder.

I returned to my math booked and continued studying for my math test next week.

_Ty's POV_

_From: Rocky_

_Ask Tinka to Crustys after school today._

_Rocky_

I got a text from Rocky and read it. I would be a good idea to ask Tinka to Crustys after school we could get closer and I could see if she has feelings for me or not. I hope she does. I really do.

_To: Tinka_

_Wanna go to Crustys after school?_

_Ty_

I pressed send hoping she wouldn't reject me and say no. Then I returned to drawing things on my not book while I waited for math to end.

_Tinka's POV_

_From: Ty_

_Wanna go to Crustys after school?_

_Ty_

When I saw the message. I was so happy. Me and Ty in Crustys should be fun. We can spend the whole after school together. Just thinking about it makes my tummy fell with butterflies.

_To: Ty_

_Yes, I wanna go to Crustys! C:_

_Tinka_

I sent the message feeling happy with myself. This was my chance to show Ty me. My chance to win him over and get him to notice me. I was so excited I couldn't wait. Once sent I put back the math text book on the shelf.

_Ty's POV_

_From: Tinka_

_Yes, I wanna go to Crustys! C:_

_Tinka_

I let out a little yes in class. I was so happy I don't care if the whole class was staring at me.

* * *

**Time skip Thursday in the park (Sorry if u think this is going to fast)**

_Cece's POV_

I stood there waiting for my best friend when I saw the love of my life walking up to me with a big smile. Gunther was right there walking to me with a smile on his face. He took me by surprise though when he kissed me on the lips not saying that I didn't like it but it was all so sudden. When he pulled apart I ran away leaving him there standing clueless. It's not that I didn't like him I did I loved him but I felt like I didn't deserve him. He was so nice, sweet and perfect and I'm just a messed up retard. I kept running though not looking back. I don't deserve you Gunther, I really don't.

_Gunther's POV_

I walked up to the love of my life with a smile on my face. I had decided that today would be the day I told her about my feelings. I went up to her and kissed her on the lips but when we pulled apart she run away from me. All I could do was stand there surprised but I shouldn't be but then I had a flash back on what happened on Tuesday.

**_*Flash Back to Tuesday*_**

I sat there on the lunch table by myself waiting for my friends to come when I got a text from Rocky saying to meet her outside the café. Having nothing to do I went. I exited the café and went to find Rocky. I found her sitting on the bench and when I reached her I sat down.

"I know you like her" Rocky said without looking at me

I had no idea what she was talking about but never less Rocky isn't one to joke of such things seeing how things with Logan went downhill. What was bothering me was the fact that how she could have known I liked Cece.

"Like who exactly?" I asked

"Cece" She simply said still not looking at me

"So what if I do" I tell her

"If you do" Rocky said facing me now tears in her eyes but I could tell she was holding them back

"If you do" She started again "Which you do, I say don't waste a minute not telling her because you never know if she'll just leave you all alone while she's loving someone else who doesn't deserve her"

I only nodded knowing what she was talking about though she was referring to Logan and her, I knew what those words meant and I made a decision to tell Cece how I truly felt. Rocky walked away probably to the toilet and I turned to see where she was looking at an di saw them; Logan and Zoë sitting, talking, laughing, smiling and eating together like a happy couple. I could see why Rocky was crying, she still had very strong feelings for Logan.

**_*Flash Back to Tuesday end*_**

I ran as fast as I can after Cece to her apartment. There is no way I'm letting her go. I wouldn't be able to live with the pain knowing she wasn't mine anymore.

* * *

**Rocky's apartment**

_Rocky's POV_

I hope Cece and Gunther are talking and getting together. All my work shouldn't be put to waste. Ty and Tinka were fine and happy but not dating but that would change. I know Gunther is a straight forward person so they should be dating by Friday. That's when I realized that I was the only single person going to the lake on Saturday. I didn't mind though I was with friends so it will be fun either way right. I try to convince myself. It'll be just fine.

* * *

**That's all. See the next chapter hopefully soon. I made this long to apologize for not updating in so long. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. I had a hard time making this chapter so don't hate it. I apologize if things went to fast but if they didn't I'd having nothing interesting to write. I try to make another story to show you the week's whole thing but that's another story. I hope you guys are happy. Logan is starting to remember feelings.**

**L0V3 OUT**

**Rocky: Why I'm I always the sad one?**

**Me: It's life kid.**

**Rocky: I'm older than you!**

**Dina: Does it matter? I'm glad I was mentioned.**

**Deuce: Me too. Thanks LoveSpy!**

**Me: Such great full ppl. Why can't you be like them Rocky?**

**Rocky: You know their just saying that so you put them in the story more right?**

**Me: Oh… Is that true? – Gives death glare – **

**Dina and Deuce: Yes.**

**Me: Get back here you users**

**Me chases after them with knife.**

**Logan: We'll be back but I'm not sure about those two. Who are they anyway?**

**Zoë: Your memory loss is getting annoying babe.**

**Logan: Sorry**

**Zoë: Anyway. Review and Stay safe**

**Rocky: More like Review and lock up your boyfriends from me.**

**Zoë: What did you say bitch?**

**Rocky: The truth. Boyfriend stealer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Not that many reviews…T.T….**

**Rocky: Does it matter?**

**Me: No**

**Rocky: Then stop Crying. Presenting**

**Me: Chapter 6 I hope you like it**

**Cece: Spoiler Zoë likes –**

**Me: We might not see Cece in the next chapter if there is a next chapter.**

**Rocky: She's not breathing**

**Me: Here's Chapter 6 enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

Here we are waiting for Zoë. I nicknamed her Bitch. So here we are waiting for Bitch at the Jone's apartment (**A/N: I was going to put Logan's and Cece's apartment but it sounded like they lived together like a couple) **She's a few minutes late and the Lake house is an hour away. Cece's playing with her phone wasting battery. No one's talking because everyone's next to their boyfriend and girlfriend or soon to be BF and GF for Ty and Tinka. I stand there awkwardly next to Logan and I can't find the words to say. I'm so nervous. I have nothing to distract me.

"Hey Rocky" Logan says

"Yeah?" I say not looking at him

"Why did you do that?" Logan asks

"Do what?" I asked confused

"Slap Zoë" Logan says casually

"Oh that" I say plainly "I have my reasons"

"Can you tell them to me?" Logan asks clearly wanting to know

"Well she said she was only using you to get to a boy who she likes and I got mad at her for using my ex-boyfriend and taking advantage of your amnesia. I slapped her because I still love you and it was stupid for us to break up I want you back and we were so close but then Ty chased you out to the street after we kissed and here we are. Me loving you while you love her"

"I love you Rocky not her"

Logan grabs me by the waist and we kiss it's magical and I've missed him so much and now I'll never let him go.

At least that's what happened in my head. **(Haha if you thought it was real) **But instead I said this.

"She pisses me off and she's a bitch"

"So it's a girl thing" Logan said not mad at all

"Pretty much" I tell him "We used to be friends but then you forgot about me"

"We did?" He asks looking at me

"Yap" I tell him looking at him "We were very, very, very close friends"

"Were we more than friends?" He asks

I didn't have time to answer because Bitch decided to knock on the door and tell us to come down to the car so we can go. I was so close to telling him what I wanted to tell him but then my chance slipped away. This week was the week I get him back. I'm sick and tired of him being with that user he deserves better he deserves me.

I walked out of the house happy and looking forward to the weekend at the lake house now.

I got in the car and sat next to Tinka who was so happy and beaming with joy.

"So thanks for setting me and Ty up" Tinka says

"Huh?" I ask

"He just asked me out and I said yes" Tinka says happily

"Good for you" I say not that excited about it anymore

"So now it's you and Logan's turn" Tinka says and puts earphones in her ear before I have a chance to say another word

What could she have planned for me? I was kind of scared and relieved. At least one of my friend cared about me. I couldn't wait for this week I was so excited. Maybe I can finally find out who Bitch likes. She better watch out I'm going to be taking back my man.

* * *

**Time skip to Lake house (A/N: Ok so Zoë likes one of the boys on the trip it could be: Deuce, Ty or Gunther.)**

* * *

We got out of the car and all started stretching. We were all in one big house next to the lake. Girls were up boys were down. Zoë's Dad was here but he would be staying in a small house father down the lake. It was just us teens. I hope no one screams because they might be some deaths **(A/N: No one's going to die don't sweat. I've just been watching too many killing shows and movies) **All the girls are sharing a room. It's big enough for the 5 of us there's no bed that's why we had to bring sleeping bags. We're only here for 2 days. I put my stuff down next to Tinka and I bring out my sleeping bag. The boys knock on our door and when we open it we find all of them in their swimming costumes. Logan looks so hot.

"You look hot Ty" Zoë said "I mean Logan."

"Thanks" Logan says blushing

Did she just say Ty? I probably heard it wrong. Logan does look hot though in his knee level purple trucks. Hey they're the same colour as my bikini. It's a sign sent from the gods. Ok maybe I'm getting carried away.

"So let's go swimming" Ty said winking at Tinka making her blush

"We'll be there in a minute" Cece said slamming the door in Logan's face then turning to us

"Let's get dressed guys" Dina says getting her bikini out.

We all get dressed into our bikinis. Zoë's the only one in a full piece but its actual pretty. It's blue, mines purple, Tinka's yellow, Dina's red and Cece's pink. We walk out and head to the lake where the boys are playing with a beach ball in the water. They invite us in. I lay my stuff down and I'm about to enter the water when something holds me back. I'm hoping its Logan but when I look at the arms owner I see its Tinka. I stop and turn to her.

"The Zoë girl" Tinka says pointing her head to Zoë

"What about her?" I ask

"She's not into Logan" Tinka says "She likes Ty"

I'm shocked. Tinka found something about the mystery guy that Zoë's trying to make jelly. I'm not sure if she's right but then again she did say Ty looked hot before she corrected it to Logan. Ty and Logan have no connection in names. Then at school she pulled Logan into a kiss when Ty was there. OMIGOSH Zoë liked my brother. **(A/N: You found out the mystery guy…I bet half of you have ur mouths open like ToT. Yes Zoë likes Ty) **I turned to face her and yes she was looking at my brother.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Tinka asks "She's just using Logan"

"I want everyone to know" I tell her "I slapped her when she told me she was using Logan, I'm happy I know who the guy is now"

"Tonight then" Tinka asks

"Yes Tonight" I tell her

"Come one Tinkabell, Rocky" Ty yells to us "Come on in"

Me and Tinka make our way to the lake and jump in. It was going to be a long night. Mwahahahaha. Bitch be prepared. **(Is it me or does she sound like a sycophantic killer?)**

_Logan's POV_

The girls came out of the house looking beautiful and hot. Well Rocky did, no, I mean Zoë. I can't think such things when I have a girlfriend who's so pretty. **(A/N: Notice how Rocky is Beautiful and hot while Zoë is just well pretty) **I feel like I've been a jackass to Rocky. **(High five if ur like "no duh" or "no really") **She jumps into the pool with Tinka with her shiny brown hair flying revealing her beautiful face and her chocolate brown eyes. _What are you thinking Logan you have a freacking girlfriend_. I feel something towards Zoë not Rocky but then why am I feeling this way towards Rocky? **(For the love of Chocolate you're in love with Rocky stupid, gosh boys. Can you believe this guys? Oops…I did it again srry, anyway back to the story)**

_Tinka's POV_

This Zoë bitch was going to pay. She can't start liking my man when I just got him. She's a she devil that's what she is. Tonight I'll make everyone see her true face. It's the perfect plan. I mean she's using Rocky's love to make my Love jelly. No girl goes that low. I'll make her remember the day she crossed Tinka Hessenheffer. No one crosses me, I repeat no one. She'll pay Mwahahahaha. **(Seriously Rocky and Tinka have gone loco).**

"Tinka you're scaring me with that look on your face" Ty said moving farther away

"Sorry" I say forgetting he was there and he moved closer to me and put his arm around me.

I'm so glad I have Ty. I've always loved him. Today is the happiest day of my life.

_Dina's POV_

I sat next to Deuce proud that he was my boyfriend when I noticed Logan's sad face when he was next to Zoë. Rocky was having fun on the other side with Cece and Gunther. I could see him staring. He chose Zoë not Rocky and they're dating. He should be happy just like me and this idiot are. Though I love him you have to admit his a bit dense sometimes. This could only mean he had feelings for Rocky again. I swam over to him when Zoë moved to talk to Ty and Tinka. I left Deuce confused but I was on a mission.

"You look a bit down Logan" I say

"Huh!?" He replied clearly somewhere else

"You remember the times together?" I asked

"With?" He asked

"Rocky of course" I tell him

"Nope" He responds plainly "All I know is that we were close friends"

"Oh you were close" I tell him "So close that now you've broke her heart"

"I noticed" Logan says

I have to live it at that because Deuce was having a problem as usual. I love this guy. He makes me feel so useful. I swim over to him and help him then we share a passionate kiss. When we break apart I could see Logan stare. What could be going through his mind?

* * *

**Time skip. In the house, in the Sitting room.**

* * *

_Tinka's POV_

We were all dressed and happy after we had eaten. We all gathered around in the sitting room about to watch a movie. I wasn't feeling like watching a movie we could do that anytime I wanted to play spin the bottle truth or dare. That's the point of coming to the woods right?

"Guys" I say

No one hears me. I'm being completely ignored. The only guy who heard me was my boyfriend. I love the sound of that word boyfriend. Ty Blue is my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D. I'm the happiest person alive.

"Listen up" Ty yells

Everyone stops to look at us. I can see Zoë staring at MY man with those flirty eyes that make me want to kill that she devil.

"Let's play spin the bottle truth or dare" I say

Everyone nods in agreement. We all sit down in a circle and Zoë grabs a bottle. Let the games begin. Dina and Cece are talking while we wait for the bottle to arrive. I walk up to them.

"Look" I say "Rocky and Logan equals love. Zoë and Logan equal fake or one sided love. Me plus you guys equals help for Rocky and Game plus us equals reminder to Logan's feelings for her"

"You lost me at Rocky and Logan" Cece says

"She's saying that Zoë doesn't like Logan and we have to get Logan to remember how he feels for Rocky because Rocky loves him and this game is our chance to do that" Dina explains to her

This is expected from Cece. Stupid idiot. I only nod and I sit next to Ty. It's boy girl. So it's Me, Ty, Bicth/Zoë, Logan, Rocky, Gunther, Cece, Deuce and Dina. More girls than boy so you know yea. I spin the bottle first and it lands on Deuce.

"Truth or Dare" I ask

"Truth" Deuce says

"If you could date any girl apart from Dine in this room who would you date" I ask

"Rocky" Deuce says and gets the bottle to spin

I look at Logan and he looks pissed. This plan might just work. I smile and nod to the other girls.

The bottle lands on Zoë.

"Truth or dare" Deuce asks

"Dare" Zoë says

"I dare you to kiss Logan" He dares her

She just nods and turns to Logan pulling him in to a kiss.

_Logan's POV_

When Zoë kissed me it didn't feel passionate like the way I saw Deuce feel when he kissed Dina. It felt plain like there was no magic. I always thought a kiss would feel better if you were with the one you love but this felt like pure shit. I didn't want it to last long so I pulled away. I hope she didn't mind. Clearly not since she just span the bottle ignoring me. It landed on Cece.

"Truth or Dare" She asked

"Truth" Cece replied

"Do you love Gunther?" Zoë asked

"Yes" Cece said when blushing

"I love you too. Babeee" Gunther told her and kissed her on the cheek she blushed even more

_Cece's POV_

I stood there happy that Gunther loved me back. I'm sooooo happy to be with him. I'm glad we got together. I spun the bottle and it landed on Rocky. Now's my chance to give my friend the happiness she gave me.

"Truth or dare" I asked

"Oh, what the heck dare" Rocky said "It has to be inside this time"

"I dare you to kiss Logan" I say

"But his taken" Zoë said

"So?" I say "Logan do you mind?"

I gave him a glare that he couldn't say no to, Dina and Tinka did the same thing. The boys just sat there clueless to what was going on. We sat there waiting for his answer.

"N-No" Logan said slyly looking away from us

"See" I point out to Zoë "Rocky do the Dare"

This was going to be sweat. I wish I had popcorn. Rocky would thank me for this later. I winked at Tinka and Dina who smiled at me. Let the magic begin.

_Nobody's POV _**(sort of is mine but sadly I'm not on shake it up)**

Rocky made her way over to Logan nervous_. It seems like forever since we last kissed._ She thought. Logan who was forced to say yes to this little arrangement walked over to Rocky. They meet half way in the circle. **(Anyone else thinking about the song meet me half way?) **They looked at each other unsure about what to do. Everyone was looking at them. They've kissed but only Rocky remembers the magic. Logan on the other hand doesn't even remember them together.

_Oh what the heck can one kiss do? _Logan thought and put his arms around her waist **(They're on their knees)**

_Oh it's not like we haven't kissed before. _Rocky said putting her hand around his neck.

They moved closer and their faces were inches apart. Rocky closed her eyes prepared to kiss her love and Logan did the same moving closer till the space between them disappeared and their lips were together. They both felt the magic, they both knew there was a spark and they both loved it.

_The magic is still there. If only you would realize Logan. _Rocky thought

_The magic is there but why? I love Zoë not Rocky. _Logan thought

Then they broke apart looking in to each other's eyes. No one stopped them not even Logan's girlfriend when they kissed again. Everyone was just smiling but then Zoë screamed after a few minutes.

"Ok break it up you two" Zoë said "Ty tell you sister to not be all over my boyfriend"

"Tell you boyfriend not be all over my sister" Ty yelled at her

Zoë mad and sad that Ty yelled at her turned to Rocky. She was full of so much angry that her plans were failing to get the boy she truly loved that she yelled at Rocky.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Zoe yelled and slapped Rocky

* * *

**Cut.**

**I hopped you liked it I made it longer I think. Like the ending anyone? I was going to live it at the kiss between Logan and Rocky but then I thought that would be cruel. Zoë hasn't been discovered yet. I hope you're all happy with this. Can you believe she likes Ty? **

**Spoiler: Next chapter is my last chapter. I'll try to update soon. Don't cry guys it's ok. (I bet half of you are like whatever) It's glad to know you care.**

**Question:**

**Should I make a Cece and Gunther story? And a Ty and Tinka story? I not sure. Plz review **

**Zoë: shut up stop talking for so long**

**Me: you shut up**

**Deuce: Cat fight! Ok so that's it see you next chapter.**

**Tinka: Sorry Rocky couldn't say bye she's making out with Logan**

**Zoë: What!**

**Rocky: Stop lying. I was just writing ideas for the next chapter. You're ideas are welcome too.**

**Ty: Bye everyone till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm happy Reviews! (^_^)**

**Rocky: I'm happy too everyone hates Zoë. **

**Me: That's not nice.**

**Rocky: Says you. Remember the time-**

**Me: Chapter 7 the final Chapter.**

**Cece: Noooooo**

**Zoë: Yes!**

**Me: You little!**

**Rocky: Moving on the final chapter is finally here. See what I did there?**

**Me, Cece and Zoë: No**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" Zoë yelled at me then slapped me "YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING"

Ok the bitch really slapped me. I mean she took her puny ugly little hands and made fast contact with my cheek. I was mad and I felt like I could explode. Then for some odd reason I didn't yell back or do anything to her, she just walked back into the circle were she was and pretended like nothing happened. I wanted to do that too but of course my friend Tinka wouldn't let the slap thing go so she walked over to Zoë. She got all up in her face and started to question her.

"What exactly is Rocky ruining for you?" Tinka asked curious

"Yea Zoë" Dina said joining Tinka

"Forget what I said" Zoë told them "I was mad that she kept kissing Logan"

"It was a dare" Cece said "You stopped them after a few minutes of their second kiss"

"No duh" Zoë said like it was so obvious "He's my boyfriend. She should try and get one, oh wait she can't"

"Who says she can't" Tinka said

"She's to dam ugly plus she's just so bitchy" Zoë said "I pity the fool who'll end up with her, oh wait she's never going to get married because no one will **EVER LOVE HER**"

I was fine with the whole act about liking Logan. I was fine with the whole trying to get my brother. I was fine when she slapped me and just pretended it didn't happen. I however wasn't fine with what she was saying right now. Deuce said he would date me but then it's Deuce so…ewwwww. That doesn't matter though. I'm the one who's ugly and bitchy? I'm the one who should try and get one? I'm the one who'll end up old and alone? Well you know what bicth I don't think so. I should be sad by her words but they only made me mad. No one has ever been so bitchy to me and I hated it. I've never felt so much angry in my life I just want to throw her in the river in a box and leave her there to die. I want to **(u get the point right?) **

"If I'm bitchy then that makes you a whore right?" I ask angrily

"What makes you think I'm a whore?" Zoë asked back calmly

"Don't pretend" I say to her "You don't really love him do you"

"Of course I love Logan" Zoë said walking to the dining room

I followed. In fact everyone followed. Zoë went over to the other side of the table and I stood at the other end. I was glaring at her.

"Do you really?" I ask her

"Yea I really do" Zoë said

"Then look Ty in the eye and tell him you hate him" I yell at her

"What's that going to prove?" She asked rolling her eyes

"Nothing" I say "Why are you so scared to say it?"

"Because that would be lying" Zoë told me "Ty's a great friend plus I'm not a liar"

I looked at her. Her eyes so worried with what I was about to do but then Ty stepped in to say something before I could go any farther.

_Ty's POV_

"Then look Ty in the eye and tell him you hate him" Rocky yell at her

"What's that going to prove?" She asked rolling her eyes

"Nothing" Rocky says "Why are you so scared to say it?"

"Because that would be lying" Zoë told me "Ty's a great friend plus I'm not a liar"

I couldn't listen to the last part because Tinka tap me on my shoulder and we started to whisper.

"She likes you" Tinka said simply "I'm jealous"

"No need to worry babe" I tell her

"I know that" Tinka said seriously "Look, I need you to get that she devil to confess her love to you"

"How?" I asked her

"Use your Ty Blue charm" Tinka said "It worked on me. It'll work on her"

I was about to ask the reason why but then I saw the look on her face. She was so determined and seriously. I wanted to do as she told me. I could clearly see she was worried about Zoë getting close to me. She looked so cute. I'm so glad Tinka's mine.

"You don't lie?" I asked Zoë

She nodded at me with that sparkle in her eye.

"So you won't lie to me?" I asked

She nodded at me again.

"You promise?" I ask

"I promise Ty" Zoë answered "I'll never lie to you ever"

"Ok then" I told her putting on my best smile "Do you like me or Logan"

"Logan" Zoë said without blinking

_Tinka's POV_

"Ok then" Ty told her putting on his best smile "Do you like me or Logan"

"Logan" Zoë said without blinking

That she devil. I can't stand her anymore and I can't stand here letting her fool more people I had to do something. Ty had tried but she still lied. If I could kill her believe me I would.

"Stop lying" I yelled and everyone turned to me surprised

"I'm not lying gosh" Zoë said twirling her hair defensively

"Yes you are" I tell her "You don't like Logan you like Ty. You're just using Logan to make Ty jelly and when Rocky and Logan were so close to having something again you realized that it would ruin your plans so you slapped her. Now that everyone's about to find out your secret you're lying to us all. You bitchy she devil"

I was all red by now in anger. Ty was holding me back so I wouldn't hurt that bicth. I was so frustrated. I wanted her to admit it already. To tell everyone the truth but that dramatic asshole was just standing there. I wish I could get a knife from the kitchen and use her as my aiming target. Ahh. This is driving me crazy.

"Let's just play a game ok" Deuce said

I turned to glare at him and he hide behind Dina. The stupid idiot clearly couldn't read the atmosphere. This was a fight that only the girls new about. Come to think of it Logan wasn't here with us. Where could he have gone? Ty loosened his grip on me and I walked out of the room to go find him Ty closely following. Before I left I whispered something in Cece's ear

_Rocky's POV_

I have had enough of this stupidity and bitchy ness. I saw Tinka walk out of the room Ty following her but I didn't give a dim. I wanted this bitch to just tell everyone in this room the truth, the whole freacking truth. I was done playing nice.

"Look here bitch" I said

When she wouldn't look at me I hit my hand on the table. That caught her attention.

"You've got to stop lying ok" I say "No one likes a lair not even my brother"

"Who says I'm lying?" She asked

I made my way over to her. I was still glaring at her. I could see she was scared and had no clue what I was going to do but I kept walking.

"Stay back" She said shaking

I kept going towards her, with nothing but anger in eyes, I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted her to just tell everyone even if I had to pin her to the wall.

"Ok fine" She screamed "I like Ty. I was just using Logan to make Ty jealous. I never really cared about Logan that much he was just part of my plan to get Ty. I admit it, I love Ty"

I stopped. I looked around for Logan and I didn't find him. Dam it we got a confession out of her and he wasn't there to hear it. This is just great. I was so happy that I thought that maybe me and Logan could get back together when he found out about Zoë but now all that hope is gone.

I turned away and Cece hugged me. I could really use the hug. She started to whisper to me.

"Don't feel down" Cece said

_Easy for you to say. _I thought

"Tinka and I have got your back" Cece said

_How? _I said as if reading my mind she answered back

"Dina and I have been recording ever since Tinka left the room" Cece said and hugged me tighter

I was so happy. I was just so happy.

* * *

**Ok. End of chapter 7. I thought about it and I said that 7 is an odd number why not make it even and make another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and are happy. I promise Chapter 8 is my final chapter.**

**Rocky: Now everyone know the truth!**

**Tinka: I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Logan: Can I ask what's going on**

**….**

**Me: See you next time and I'll try and put the next chapter up soon kk but no promises**

**Rocky: Remember she doesn't own shake it up**

**Tinka: Thank God for that**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Noooooo. The final chapter. I'm so sad but I want you to know that I loved making this and your reviews were so touching. I love you all and I'm so sad this story had to end so soon. T^T**

**Rocky: I'm sad too I had so much fun um bringing in the chapter and bringing it out. I'll miss you all but we might meet again. **

**Cece: I wasn't on this side much but I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The magic in it. I have to present it cuz they're crying that it's over. So presenting the Final Chapter of The Magic In It or TMIT, I present to you readers Chapter 8.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_Rocky's POV_

When Cece said those words I was just so happy. I could get my Logan back without her being there. Me and Logan could be together again. One problem was him remembering our time together. I mean he remembers all the other stuff with his family and friends but he has forgotten about all our time together. It's sad really but I know there's hope of him remembering me and or love.

"Thank you Cece" I say hugging her tighter

"No problem" Cece said "I have to give this to Tinka now."

"Sure" I say and I give her one last hug before I let her go. I have the best friends ever

* * *

**Outside of the house with: Logan, Tinka and Ty.**

* * *

_Tinka's POV_

I sat there wind blowing in my hair and it was getting cold. We've been sitting here in silence since I left the room to find Logan. Ty being the gentleman that he is around me cuddled me and let me wear his jumper. It was so sweet of him.

All we've been doing is sitting her and looking out towards the lake. The sun had already set so it was just the beautiful night stars that were up in the sky looking down on as shining so prettily. I was about to break the silence when Cece came and sat down next to her so to be stepbrother holding her phone and giving me a thumbs up. Then I knew the plan had worked and Zoë had told everyone the truth. It was time to tell Logan. I hope he can take this.

"Logan we have to tell you something important" I tell him

"What?" He asks still looking out at the lake

"It's about Zoë" I told him

He didn't move or blink at the sound of her name he just let out a small sigh. I didn't know what that meant so I just went on but he spoke so I listened.

"I don't feel anything" Logan said looking at his feet

"Feel what?" I asked

"I don't feel the magic" Logan replied

"Oh the magic" I say thinking about all those moments with Ty

"I see you guys hugging and kissing" He tells us "I can see the sparkles in your eyes when you look at each other and the blushing"

"It feels magic because it's like you've fallen for them all over again" I tell him

"I've seen it" Logan says sadly "I just haven't felt it"

"Oh" I say

Poor Logan. He doesn't feel a thing for her. I feel sparks between me and Ty and I can tell he feels them too. It not a relationship if they both aren't happy. I don't want to tell him about what Zoë said because he looks so sad.

"You had that magic before the door hit your head" Cece said

I didn't try to stop her. She was doing the right thing and this was a brother and sister moment that I couldn't mess up. Logan and Cece aren't that close but this could bring them closer.

"With who?" Logan asked

"I can't tell you" Cece said "You have to remember"

"Come on Cece" Logan begs

"No" Cece said

"It doesn't matter anyway" Logan says "I think she's over me by now besides I can't break her heart"

"You mean Zoë" Cece asked

Logan nodded. If only he knew I thought and I gave a nod to Cece who got out her phone.

"If you think she'll be heartbroken then listen to this" Cece said pressing the play button.

_Logan's POV_

I listened to Cece's recording and I couldn't believe Zoë's words: **_"_****_Ok fine, I like Ty. I was just using Logan to make Ty jealous. I never really cared about Logan that much he was just part of my plan to get Ty. I admit it, I love Ty". _**They hurt so badly. That user. That bitch. She took advantage of my temporally amnesia and used me to get another guy. She didn't even care about me at all she wanted was Ty. I got up to enter the house but before I entered I turned back.

"Thank you" I said to Cece and went inside to find that using bitch

I entered the dining room and I saw Zoë sitting there looking at the table. When I walked in everyone was staring at me as I went straight towards Zoë. My **Ex**-girlfriend.

"Can we talk Zoë?" I asked

"Look whatever they said was a lie" Zoë said looking me straight in the eye "I love you Logan"

"I don't want to hear it" I tell her "I heard the recording. We're over"

"Like I really care" Zoë said "I'm so glad"

With that she walked away from me to her room. Everyone left the room to go to bed. It had been a long night. We were all tiered and just wanted to sleep without any more drama.

I went to our room got into my PJs and climbed into my sleeping bag to try to fall asleep.

* * *

**2 hours later **

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. When I did I always woke up after a few minutes. I felt like I was trying to remember something but I couldn't. I wanted to remember though. Cece's words kept going through my head: **_"_****_You had that magic before the door hit your head" _**I wanted to know who the girl was. If there was a girl that could make me feel this way I wanted to find her.

I need air so I got out of the sleeping bag and without making as much noise as possible I went out of the room. I went out to the balcony outside the house. I thought I was alone but I thought wrong. At first I thought it was Zoë but then I say those beautiful brown eyes with the little light form the moon.

"Beautiful night" I say

"Yea" Rocky says

"So what's a girl like you doing outside here alone at night?" I asked

"I just needed some air" Rocky said "You?"

"I couldn't sleep" I tell her

"You just broke up with her" Rocky said "Do you regret it?"

"Nope" I tell her "There was nothing there"

"No magic" Rocky commented

"No magic" I tell her

No magic with her but when I kissed you it was there. Thing is did you feel the magic or was it just me.

"Is it possible for only one person to feel the magic" I asked Rocky

"No" She replied "It's only magic if you both feel it and that's how you know it's real. That's The Magic in it"

"The magic" I said and smiled

"Yea the magic" Rocky said turning to me and kissed me on my cheek "Goodnight Logan"

I stood there for a minute thinking about what just happened. Rocky had just kissed me but when she said goodnight it was sad and cracked. I could tell she was hurting. It was getting pretty cold too. So I went inside our room, got under the covers and slept, the kiss replaying in my mind over and over again then the whole thing changed. Me and Rocky dancing to a song and she kissed me. That's when I remembered. I shot out of the sleeping bag and went to find Rocky who was in the dining room looking for a midnight snack.

_Rocky's POV_

I was in the kitchen still not feeling like sleeping. I had just kissed Logan and I didn't care. I could still tell he didn't remember our times together. I closed the fridge and I saw Logan by the door looking at me.

"What something too?" I asked

He didn't answer, he just got closer to me. Walking towards me slowly and then he put his hands on my waist and kissed me on the lips. His lips on mine like they were a few hours ago and this time without it being a dare. I was happy. I put the ice cream I was holding on the table and put my hands in his hair. I never wanted the moment to end but then we had to pull apart for air.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you Rocky" Logan said hugging me now "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" I tell him "I'm just glad you remembered"

"I'm such a idiot" Logan says "I felt the magic there and I started to fall for you but I was blinded by her"

"I felt the magic to" I told him "I'm just so glad your mine again. I never want to let you go ever"

"I promise I'll never give you that chance" Logan said "not again"

* * *

**The end. I hoped you liked it! That's the end of The Magic in it. I hoped you enjoyed the story. I stopped it there cuz it's such a sweet moment don't you agree.**

**I'll try to write another story but I'll be taking a break from Shake it up for a while but I'll write ore stories so don't worry. **

**Me: Bye everyone**

**Rocky: Bye everyone**

**Logan: Bye everyone**

**Cece: Bye everyone**

**Dine Bye everyone**

**Tinka: Bye everyone**

**Gunther: Bye Babeeees**

**Ty: Bye everyone**

**Deuce: What did I do in the whole story?**

**LOV3 OUT**


End file.
